1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for producing annular-shaped polymer articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known in the present state of the art is a device for producing polymer articles, comprising a hub and a cylinder-shaped body arranged around the hub, a blank or parison from polymeric materials being set on said cylinder-shaped body, which is made up of a number of sectors, some of which are rigidly coupled to the hub, while other (movable) sectors are associated with the hub through a train of levers enabling the sectors to move radially and axially with respect to the hub. The hub is a tubular structure accommodating an axially traversable pusher having its ends extending beyond the hub limits as far as the stops secured on the movable sectors so as to interact with said stops in order to move said sectors. The pusher ends and the stops are at right angles to the hub axis. The pusher receives motion from a stationary fixed rod which is actuated by a device for stripping a finished annular-shaped article off the body, when the device is let down onto the rod. The cylinder-shaped body is closed from above and from below with detachable lids (cf., e.g., USSR Inventor's Certificate No. 1,087,358 published in the bulletin `Discoveries, inventions, industrial designs and trade-marks` No. 15, 1984).
A disadvantage inherent in the device discussed above resides in the fact that, owing to the horizontal arrangement of the pusher ends and the stops, a considerable force must be applied to the pusher to separate a finished article from the movable sectors, since said force is directed practically normally to the direction of application of the radial separating force.